Internet of Things (IoT) is often used to refer to a network of physical objects, or “Things,” embedded with sensors and electronics that provide network connectivity, enabling the objects to collect and exchange data. These objects can take a variety of forms with widely varying hardware configurations and capabilities. Interest in IoT has increased as device manufacturers seek to find and implement additional functionality for devices. IoT-enabled devices (hereinafter “IoT devices”) collect and receive data, such as state information or location information, to provide this additional functionality for the devices. While IoT devices allow for communication within a local network and between devices in a local environment, data associated with these devices may be desired by entities outside the local network and/or environment for numerous purposes.